


Roses Are Red

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael thinks Anna's hair is beautiful, like a rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Michael/Anna for the sake of it. Enjoy~

When Anna walked into her apartment, she wasn't expecting to find it littered with roses.

 _Red_ roses.

She pauses, stares, and after what feels like hours, she moves around the room to find any sign who may have -misplaced?- the hundreds of roses. They are literally all over the place, on the floor, on the bed, on the table, and in the sink. Each glistening with droplets of water, meaning they are fresh and most likely, someone left them here intentionally.

It makes Anna blush the same shade of red.

When she enters the bathroom, she finds not a single rose. She does however, find a pink letter. She opens it up and reads the contents.

 _I hope you like my gift, Anna._  
_I grew them myself._  
_Don't tell anyone that._  
_Love Michael_

Anna didn't think her face could go any darker, but it does.

Michael.

The handsome senior at her college and for a long time, her one-sided crush. This 'gift' indicates that her feelings may not have been one-sided after all, which leads her legs to feel weak and unstable.

It takes a while for Anna to stumble her way back into the room, her heart thumping almost violently in her chest.

She's known Michael for five years, and only speaks to him when necessary. Otherwise, she would be stuttering her way through a really lame conversation. Anna doesn't know much about Michael, other than the well-known facts that he has three younger brothers, takes care of them on his own, and works part-time to provide for everyone.

He's also incredibly charming when nice, and he's always nice towards Anna.

It's only now that Anna suspects a really big reason for that.

The only people who know about her crush are her parents and best friend Meg Masters, and Anna made sure she swore all three to secrecy. Ironically, they all found out because Anna mentioned it herself in conversation, allowing it to slip because Michael is 70% of what's on her mind on a daily basis.

It's an unhealthy crush, especially when the few times Anna met Michael's brothers, one stalked her across campus just for the sake of creeping her out, the second attempted to kill her for simply looking at him wrong, and the third made a move to touch her inappropriately because apparently, she is as hot as a goddess.

Anna did not find that flattering, not at all.

In only a year, Michael will be graduating college and any chance of becoming close with him will drop to zero. Of course, she could always try to invite him on Skype or Facebook but Michael has never been a fan of technology. He's what many people call old school.

Furthermore, Anna doesn't even have his cell phone number.

The times they meet have usually been based on the single connection of Michael being a regular visitor at her father's church. It's where they met, and when Anna fell in love.

It's becoming increasingly clear to the students at campus that Michael is set for a job overseas, leaving his immediate younger brother, Lucifer, in charge of the family. It's said to be a really decent job, because the professors keep saying how proud they are of their young prodigy.

Anna's heart sank the first time she heard about it.

Now it seems, she won't have to sulk for another night because, someone thinks her special enough to send gifts to.

It brings a smile to her face.

Suddenly, her phone rings, and it takes Anna a few tries to press the right button. She was dazing again, over Michael...again. The number on the screen is unknown, but Anna puts it to her ear anyway.

"Hello?"

Anna practically melts when she hears the voice from the other side.

"Hello, Anna."

_It's Michael!_

"H-How may...I help you?"

It's sounds silly, but it's the best she can come up with without outright fangirling.

"Did you like the roses?"

Anna frowns.

"How did you know I've seen them?"

There's a pause.

"I'm standing outside your apartment building."

She doesn't think to reconsider her options. Anna dashes out the door and spots Michael a few yards away from the balcony. He still has his phone in his hand, and he looks mildly surprised by her presence up there.

Anna's mind compares this to a scene from Romeo and Juliet.

Which ends in love making.

Her knuckles turn white on the railing to stop herself from collapsing on jelly-weak knees.

Michael puts away his phone and smiles at her. It's a little awkward since they can't hear each other from this distance without shouting, and drawing a ton of unwanted, extra attention to their little scenario. Anna shouldn't have dropped her phone in her haste, but she did, and look at where it got her.

She mentally slaps herself for it.

Then, Michael makes hand gestures, which Anna reads as meaning : Me. Up there. Okay?

She nods without thinking, but she doesn't punish herself for it. She's glad she did.

Anna waits, with the patience of a monk, for Michael to come up the stairs and arrive within a few feet of her. This close, Anna can feel her body tingling with admiration and adoration. He's just so perfect in her eyes.

"Thank...you."

Michael nods.

"You're very welcome."

Anna ponders her next question, but finds most of the words stuck in her throat.

"Does...that...that mean...you..."

It was meant to be direct, but Anna is clearly failing at conveying even a fraction of the sentence, yet somehow, Michael seems to understand.

"I do."

He takes two long strides and places a hand on the side of Anna's head, holding her in place through the firmness of the touch. Michael then leans forward and kisses her.

Anna doesn't move for the entire twenty seconds the kiss lasts.

Michael kissed her.

He actually kissed her!

She's most certainly as red as a tomato now.

It doesn't help that Michael's hand is still in her hair once they part, combing it gently.

"I got you red roses to match your hair, I hope you don't mind."

Add extremely considerate to the list of awesome things about Michael, Anna tells herself.

She looks up, and gazing back down at her is the man of her dreams, a hero and a genius. Caring yet disciplined, and only has eyes for her. Anna can just about feel the oncoming of a heart attack.

"Shall we go inside?"

Anna hopes her smile spells consent.

They walk into the room, one protective arm around Anna's waist, and as the door closes, the look Michael gives her promises very naughty things.

Anna happily complies.

 

 


End file.
